Revenge
by EnvyNV
Summary: Travis and Connor play a prank on the Demeter Cabin. What happens when Travis finds out Katie is working with the extremely intimidating Percy Jackson on revenge? One shot.


Revenge:

Travis and Connor play a prank on the Demeter Cabin. What happens when Travis finds out Katie is working with the extremely intimidating Percy Jackson on revenge? One shot.

**Hello my peoples! So…this happened when I was scrolling through the communities and found a story on this…Tratie forever, am I right?**

"Get back here!" Lacey from the Demeter Cabin, screeched after me and Connor. We run away and hide behind the stables.

"That was epic man!" Connor laughed.

"I know right?!" I chuckled.

"Wasn't it fun seeing your girlfriend freak out?" Connor wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I blushed and shoved him. "Shut up! Like you can talk! I bet you want us to prank the Hecate Cabin next, huh?"

Connor blushed as I smirked. "Fine. We both need advice on girls."

I nodded. "Okay, so who has dealt with girl problems and has gotten through them without killing himself?"

As if on cue, we heard a voice come into the stables. "Yo Blackjack!"

The black Pegasus neighed a response.

"Yeah, yeah, later. I'll bring you sugar cubes later."

Blackjack jumped and huffed out something that sounded like: Hiffeee!

The person chuckled. "No, no donuts either boy."

The Pegasus huffed an argument.

"Nah, no quests yet. I just wanted to check out my favorite Pegasus."

Blackjack sneered his teeth that looked like a horsey smile.

"Thanks, boy. Anyways, I'll see you later. I gotta get your sugar cubes." The person clicked his teeth, and we could only guess he winked.

I guess the horse liked it because he hopped up and down excitedly.

"See ya!" The voice left.

"You know who that was?" Connor asked eyes wide.

"No. Who?"

"Duh! Percy Jackson! Aka the dude who is _terrifying_ when he's mad!"

"Oh yeah. We needed to change our pants after that…"

"Not the point! What I mean is, did you see the rivalry between Rachel and Annabeth when Rachel first arrived at camp?"

"Oh, right! They couldn't stand each other!"

"Yeah! And why do you think that?"

"They both liked Percy…?"

"Yup! Which means, he had girl problems too! Let's go!"

We jumped out from behind the stables in order to look for a certain son of Poseidon.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

"Where is that dude?" I asked Connor after we searched almost the entire camp.

"Maybe the lake?" He suggested.

I nodded and we decided to check there. Surprisingly, he wasn't there either.

"Where is he?" He asked this time.

I shrugged, but then heard a familiar voice. "Come on! Please?"

I blushed furiously and dragged Connor behind a target for archery practice.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

I shushed him and pointed.

He followed my finger and saw the one girl I needed advice with. Katie Gardner.

"Why won't you help me?!" She seemed to be asking.

"Because! Pranking or revenge, just aren't my thing." The voice responded.

Connor and I froze. That was the same voice we heard in the stables. The one guy at camp who was more terrifying than Zeus *thunder* when he was mad.

"And, I actually like them!" Percy Jackson.

"But come on! Just help me! Help us! Isn't that what you do best?" Katie argued. What was she asking help for?

"Can't you ask someone else to?"

"Cause! You're the only guy at camp that scares them!"

Percy laughed. "It's not like I tried to be scary. But everyone seems to agree that I am when I'm angry."

"You don't get angry often. That makes it even more frightening."

"Still. I don't understand what the big hype is about."

"Of course you don't. You're the obliviously modest hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson."

"Hey!"

"It's true." Katie shrugged. "It took you _so _look to figure out Annabeth's feelings for you."

"I thought she didn't like me!"

Katie sighed. "Whatever. So, will you help us?"

"Why should I? You called me oblivious." Percy pouted.

"Because when you were in trouble with Annabeth I cooled her down."

"I guess I owe you."

"Yes, yes you do."

"Okay, fine. What do I have to do?"

"Scare them into the forest. We'll do the rest."

"Geez, Katie. You're scary when you want to be."

"Why thank you." She jokingly flipped her hair. I didn't notice I was staring til Connor elbowed me. "I try."

Percy laughed. "You are an evil little daughter of Demeter."

"Revenge is the dish best served cold." Revenge?

"But isn't that a little harsh? I mean, Demeter was supposed to be peaceful."

"What about with Hades?"

"I stand corrected."

"Whatever. Those Hermes twins are gonna pay." Twins? Connor gulped.

"Travis is older." I froze. They were planning revenge on us.

"Oh, shut up!"

Percy laughed again. "Whatever, Kates. I gotta go to the stables."

"Why?"

"I promised Blackjack a pack of sugar cubes."

"Only you, Perce." Katie shook her head.

"Oh, shut up." He mocked. They both laughed and went their separate ways.

"Don't you see?!" Connor hissed. "I knew we shouldn't have pranked Cabin 4!"

"Oh please. You were all for it."

"I didn't think your girlfriend would get Percy to help her get revenge!"

"She's. Not. My. Girlfriend!"

"Future girlfriend, whatever."

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"Run?"

"That's exactly what they want us to do. Run into the woods."

"Travis, you actually said something intelligent, congrats."

"Why thank—wait, hey!"

"Focus! What are we suppose to do? Percy scares the Tartarus out of me!"  
"Me too! But what else can we do?"

We both sighed and looked at each other. It's time for war.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

"Hey Travis," Katie greeted me, the next day.

"Hey Kates," I said, trying to keep the suspicion out of my voice.

"Percy was looking for you."

"What for?"

"Don't know. But he sounded mad."

I gulped. "Thanks Katie."

"No problem." She walked away.

I grabbed my breakfast and sat down at the Hermes table. I was about to start eating when I heard a sharp, "TRAVIS!"

I jumped and turned to see a furious-looking Percy Jackson with his arms strangling my terrified brother.

"Run, Trav! Run!" He choked out.

I listened to him and ran. I heard footsteps behind me and Percy yelling, "Get back here, Stoll!"

Why was he so angry?

He chased me until the edge of the forest, but then I remembered something Katie had said: _Scare them into the forest. We'll do the rest._

I wanted to stop, to avoid myself a war; but if you have ever seen Percy Jackson angry, you'd want to do anything possible to get away.

I made a split second decision, I ran into the forest.

I heard Percy's yells fade. Did I escape? Or did he just stop at the beginning at the forest like he had planned?

I heard a twig break and twirled around, taking my sword out in the process. What? Being a Hermes kid, I have a couple tricks up my sleeve.

_Crack!_ Another stick broke.

Then, something that sounded like people clapping, but weaker. _Clip! Clip! Clip!_

Monster?

An arrow pierced threw the trees and landed not even a quarter of an inch from my head.

I yelped, and instinctively ducked; but being the genius I am, I flung my sword to the other side of the clearing.

Another arrow landed at my feet, I jumped.

Where are all these arrows coming from?!

Then, they stopped. It was quiet again.

Huh?

Then, I heard a cruel laugh. It wasn't Katie's, _that_ was definite.

"You honestly thought you'd get away with it." It said.

"What are talking about?" I asked.

"Please, you know what you did."

"What did I do, again?"

"Disgraced my cabin. Now, you will pay."

All of a sudden, roots started growing around my feet.

It laughed again. "Yes, yes, dance my little puppet, dance!"

I jumped around, trying to avoid getting snagged. I took one wrong move and pain shot up my leg.

I yelped and collapsed.

The voice giggled. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"Who are you?" I managed.

A person stepped out from the trees. She had piercing blue eyes and long dark hair wrapped in a ponytail. She was wearing a long blue dressed much darker than her eyes. A leather jacket on top and matching leather boots. Her face carried one expression: rage.

"My name is Gianna Feast." The sad thing is, is that I remembered her.

She came last summer as an undetermined camper. Tons of people thought she was psycho. She always had these superstitions about evil. No one believed her.

A couple weeks later, she disappeared. After we discovered that Demeter had claimed her, we didn't understand why she left. But now I know: revenge.

"Why are you here, Gianna?" I asked, shaking my head as I tried to save my leg from the plants. Man, did _that_ sound weird.

"Vengeance, of course," she said.

"On what?"

"Who," she corrected. "And people always said Demeter was worthless. Not as powerful as the other gods. NOT true! But anyways, I was watching Cabin Four in case they needed me. Now, they wanted revenge on you and your brother. So, I'm helping them."

"Do they know?"

"No. But that doesn't matter. The Demeter shall not be disgraced!" Gianna pointed her hand at me and I prepared myself to feel her wrath. But then, out of nowhere, something tackled her.

"Stop!" It was Katie.

"Katie! What are you doing?" Gianna screeched.

"Saving someone! I didn't think my cabin would take it this seriously!"

"Please, Demeter must be respected!"

"She is. Just don't hurt him!"

"Um, _he_ is right here." I said, untangling my foot from Gianna's roots.

"Why do you care what happens to him? He's a Hermes kid!"

"So…?" Katie said.

Gianna rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine. But you and your little boyfriend will pay." She ran into the woods with Katie calling after her.

"Gianna! Gianna, wait!" She sighed and looked at me. "What happened?"

"Your sis over there worked her Demeter powers on me." I explained bluntly.

She came over and wrapped her arm around my waist to help me walk back; considering I had a limp now.

"What did she do?" She asked. "What did she say?"

"Well, she trapped me by entangling my foot in the roots. And she said 'no one disgraces her cabin'. Why did she leave anyway?"

"I don't know. Everyone thought she joined Kronos's army last summer. But if she did, then how is she alive?"

"She escaped? I don't know, Kates. But for now, I need to talk to Will." I limped forward.

"Kay." She helped me walk although it was hard.

Then I heard a yelp and Katie panicked and tripped, bringing me down with her.

I landed on top of her, with her facing me, with a loud _oomph_.

We were right at eye level with each other, our lips almost touching. She blushed and moved to get up.

I stopped her by doing something with a burst of newfound confidence. I kissed her.

After her shock, she kissed me back.

I swear to the gods, I thought I heard fireworks in the background! It was amazing, and all too soon, it ended.

She pulled back and looked at me with wide eyes. "W-What was that?"

I managed a weak shrug. "A kiss."

Katie giggled. "I know that. But I mean, why did you kiss me?"

"Cause I like you," I said in a 'duh!' way.

She bit her lip and pecked my lips, making me smile. "Well, for the record, I like you too."

"Then will you be girlfriend?"

"Of course."

I smiled and kissed her again, but for a shorter time.

"Whoa!" I heard someone shout.

I immediately jumped off of Katie, but yelped in pain when I realized I still had a sprained leg.

I turned around to see my little brother, Connor, and a smirking Percy.

As I helped Katie up, Percy wolf whistled. "I knew it!"

Katie and I blushed and said in unison, "Shut up, Jackson!"

Connor laughed. "I told you, you guys would end up together!"

"Grover owes me 5 drachmas." Percy thought aloud. We all laugh at that.

"You bet on us?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Percy chirped. "But anyways, what happened to you guys? Unless you guys did some serious action, I don't Travis's hair is supposed to be like that."

Katie and I blushed again, but we both looked at my hair. Huh, I guess the arrow cut off some of my hair…

"Oh well," Katie shrugged and skipped out of the forest.

I was staring after her until Connor waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to loverboy!"

"Shut. It!" I hissed.

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, Connor. We still need to get you and Lou Ellen together."

Connor blushed as I smirked. "Yup! Now we just need—"

I was interrupted by an arrow flying in and landing right in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow, but noticed that there was a note attached. I grabbed it, and read it. It said:

_Well done, Stoll. But the Demeter Cabin will be avenged. And you will be the first to feel the wrath of my armies._

_Watch your back. Beware of new enemies. You will not know who to trust._

_~Gaea_

**DUN, DUN, DUN! I know you all probably hate me for this, but I had to! Anyways, this is the end 'cause it is a one-shot so…TRATIE, PERCABETH, JASPER, AND FRAZEL FOREVER! Review, and stay Rossome and Annabeautiful! EnvyNV out!**


End file.
